


Something

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei se ne sta lì , in quel vagone affollato, a leggere il suo romanzo come se fosse la cosa più normale al mondo... e forse lo è... però lui riesce a percepire che anche quella donna, proprio come lui, non appartiene a quel luogo, in qualche modo entrambi sono fuori contesto, come l’eco di una stessa nota dissonante all’interno di una melodia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

_Io dedico questa canzone_   
_ad ogni donna pensata come amore_   
_in un attimo di libertà_   
_a quella conosciuta appena_   
_non c'era tempo e valeva la pena_   
_di perderci un secolo in più._

Il brusio della gente attorno a lui è poco più di un lontano rumore che raggiunge stancamente il suo orecchio. La sua schiena indolenzita  poggia scomodamente sul sedile di plastica dell’affollato vagone della metropolitana di New New York; il suo corpo è sospinto e lambito dall'incalzante presenza ed esistenza dei suoi compagni di viaggio ma lui, avvolto nella giacca di pelle nera, tiene la testa bassa e gli occhi rivolti a terra. Nella sua mente i ricordi ancora sono troppo vividi, nel suo animo il rimorso e la rabbia sono dannatamente dolorosi: non c'è alcun posto in cui lui possa nascondersi, nessuno in cui confidare... unica sua compagna la verità che brucia, arde nei suoi vecchi cuori.  
Una melodia appena accennata proveniente da qualche decina di centimetri sopra la sua testa cattura la sua attenzione: di fronte a lui, appoggiata come meglio può ai sostegni di ferro, una donna sta leggendo un libro mentre, probabilmente senza neanche accorgersene, canticchia del tutto incurante di ciò che la circonda. L'uomo alza lo sguardo verso di lei e una foresta di ricci biondi inonda la sua visuale; i suoi occhi verdi indugiano con discrezione e un poco di curiosità sulle fattezze della donna. Ad una prima occhiata, pensa che lei possa essere quasi sua coetanea, ma più probabilmente è un po' più giovane di lui... indossa un abito di un tessuto verde che ne valorizza a dovere le curve generose e si tiene in equilibrio con perfetta nonchalance su un paio di scarpe dai tacchi vertiginosi. Le mani dalle unghie laccate stringono un libro dalla cui lettura la donna sembra del tutto assorbita: la figura elegante sembra emanare un'aura misteriosa ed ipnotizzante. Lei se ne sta lì , nel vagone affollato, a leggere il suo romanzo come se fosse la cosa più normale al mondo... e forse lo è... però lui riesce a percepire che anche la donna, proprio come lui, non appartiene a quel luogo, in qualche modo entrambi sono fuori contesto, come l’eco di una stessa nota dissonante all’interno di una melodia. Il Signore del Tempo la osserva con maggiore attenzione, la studia, quasi a volerne saggiare la natura: nascosti da lunghe ciglia scure, gli occhi azzurri della ragazza si illuminano e le sue labbra rosse si incurvano in un lieve quanto compiaciuto sorriso nel cogliere lo sguardo dell'uomo su di sé. Lui ride di se stesso e del proprio imbarazzo, lanciando alla donna un'occhiata a metà fra complicità e scusa, e lei risponde con un'adorabile risolino ed uno sguardo nello stesso tempo provocante e malinconico. È strano: lui è assolutamente certo di non averla mai vista prima, eppure lei gli sembra così familiare... forse è per  la forte energia che sembra avvolgerne ogni singola cellula o forse per la profonda tristezza - così simile alla sua - che lui riesce a cogliere nel fondo dei suoi occhi meravigliosi. O forse è qualcosa nel modo in cui lei si muove, in cui lo guarda, in cui sorride: lui non riesce a fare a meno di concentrare tutte le sue energie su di lei. Dannazione! È conciato davvero male, se adesso inizia a fantasticare anche sulle passanti: è decisamente troppo tempo che viaggia da solo, si dice.  
Un improvviso stridio di freni interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri autocommiserativi e ad un tratto l’uomo si ritrova fra le braccia proprio lei, l'oggetto di tanto turbamento.

«Ops…scusami, ho perso l'equilibrio e ti sono caduta addosso…», si giustifica la donna con una voce che lui non può davvero fare a meno di considerare eccitante almeno quanto il suo profumo. Il Signore del Tempo si gratta nervosamente la nuca mentre con un certo – incomprensibile – imbarazzo le dice: «Non preoccuparti per me, piuttosto non ti sarai fatta male? Vuoi sederti al mio posto?». La donna lo guarda con infinita tenerezza come se davanti a lei ci fosse un bambino ignaro del proprio futuro, poi con gli occhi lucidi, mentre con una mano accarezza dolcemente il viso dello sconosciuto, gli risponde: «Ti ringrazio, dolcezza, ma questa è la mia fermata», e prima che lui possa aprire bocca, si è già dileguata oltre le porte del vagone della metro, confondendosi fra la moltitudine di persone che affollano la banchina.   
È passata qualche decina di minuti quando il Signore del Tempo si rende conto di non aver considerato un importante particolare: quello che la bella sconosciuta portava al polso non era forse un manipolatore del vortice temporale? Come ha fatto a non accorgersene prima, si rimprovera battendosi una mano sulla fronte... forse i ricci dorati e gli occhi color zaffiro l’hanno davvero ipnotizzato...

 

_Immagini care per qualche istante_   
_sarete presto una folla distante_   
_scavalcate da un ricordo più vicino_   
_per poco che la felicità ritorni_   
_è molto raro che ci si ricordi_   
_degli episodi del cammino._

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autore: Finalmente sono riuscita a terminare questa fanfiction: scrivere di River e Nine è stato più difficile del previsto! È la prima volta che scrivo su Doctor Who e mi sento un po’ ansiosa al riguardo…  
> Passando alla storia: ho sempre amato il nono Dottore ed il suo modo di essere, ed ultimamente riflettevo sulle analogie fra lui e River e su come sarebbe stato vederli interagire. Da questa idea è nata la oneshot che state per leggere. Nella stesura della storia mi hanno ispirato diverse canzoni alle quali potreste trovare dei riferimenti all’interno della stessa: Sing for Absolution dei Muse, Something dei Beatles e Le Passanti di Fabrizio De Andrè. Ho voluto usare delle strofe di questa canzone stupenda per introdurre e concludere la fan fiction: a me sembra che rendano a perfezione i sentimenti del Doc. 
> 
> [Scritta per la seconda sfida della Staffetta in Piscina della LJ community piscinadiprompt squadra Calzelunghe con il prompt: Doctor Who, Nine/River Song, Something in the way she moves]
> 
> EDIT: Betata da Nykyo (Ta muchly luv!)


End file.
